Secrets
by boobtube1938
Summary: It's been a year since Scott became a werewolf and a faithful beta to Derek. It is now time for Melissa and the Sheriff to find out the truth that their sons are hiding. I do not own teen wolf or the characters.


Secrets

It has been a year since Scott McCall and his ever faithful best friend, Stiles Stilinski, were thrown into the supernatural world of werewolves.

Scott, now following Derek's lead, has become a better beta and a faithful pack member for Derek, the now alpha.

Scott, after Peter was killed, adjusted and came to terms with being a werewolf. After Derek killed Peter, Allison found out about Scott and the world of werewolves but stuck by Scott's side.

Along with Scott, new pack members joined. Jackson, Danny and Lydia were turned, while Stiles and Allison stayed human, even with much protest and the other pack mates wanting them to be turned, Derek refused. He told them that they are more valuable to his pack by being human than being werewolves, plus the Argent family would not be fond of the idea that their daughter had become what they spent their whole lives hunting.

After the others being turned and joining Derek's pack, everyone became closer and they finally had a set place in the pack.

Scott, Lydia, Danny and Jackson were the faithful betas to Derek. While Stiles and Allison were faithful mates to Derek and Scott.

It took a while for Derek to acknowledge the fact that Stiles was in fact his life long mate. But after almost losing Stiles, Derek knew that he could not possibly live without the annoying ADD teen.

For once in Derek's life, after the fire, he was at peace and would not trade anything for his pack and his mate, but he would not admit that to anyone.

Even though it has been a year since Peter being killed, Allison finding out about Scott, Scott has been able to keep his secret from his mother, Melissa.

The whole pack is impressed with this, however, they know sooner or later, Scott will mess up and his mother will find out and also be thrown into the very secretive world of werewolves.

Everyday, when Melissa had off and Scott was not home, she would continuously call her missing son and demand that he return home immediately since the police still declared that it was unsafe for citizens to be out after dark. Rolling his eyes, Scott would hang up and rush home.

"How much longer do you think he will be able to keep this from her? She's going to find out sooner or later." Stiles spoke up laughing lightly at his friend.

"Knowing McCall, he'll slip up soon" Jackson chuckled.

Little did the pack know, Melissa was close to figuring out what kept her son out past dark on most days.

Melissa, even though working most nights, had stumbled upon little hints that Scott and the others forgot to hide.

One day, while cleaning her son's room of the forgotten pile of month old pile of clothing, she came across a dog's water dish with "SCOTT" written on it.

Then, when she leaned over to grab it, she noticed what looked like claw marks and blood just below the window. Thinking to herself, she wondered how blood AND claw marks would appear in her teenage son's room. She made a mental note to ask Scott about it and walked out of the room, closing the door.

It was her night off and again, she was alone at 11 pm. She checked Scott's room and the rest of the house and there was no sign of Scott anywhere.

She sat down in the living room and pulled out her phone. There were no calls or texts from him. She decided to call. It took a few rings before Scott picked up.

"Scott?" she questioned.

"Um, yeah, mom…." Scott started but was cut off by Melissa.

"Where have you been? It is 11 at night, on a school night even, and you are no where to be found! You better be home soon! We will discuss this when you're here... TONIGHT!"

With that, Scott was greeted by the sudden click of the conversation being ended.

The rest of the pack, having heard everything, busted out laughing at their pack mate's misfortune.

"Way to go McCall! The way you're going, she'll find out by the end of the week!" Jackson spoke out between his laughter.

Scott just gave them a disgusted look and walked out the door.

Derek called out after him "HEY! I didn't give you permission to leave!"

Derek and the others were answered by the slamming of a car door and the sound of tires spinning off into the night.

The next day, Stiles saw his friend walking towards him with his head down.

"Hey, there Scotty, what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Last night when I went home, my mom started screaming at me." Scott paused. "I think she's getting close to figuring everything out. She found the dog dish with my name on it and claw marks, along with blood, in my room… from that night." He finished.

Stiles just continued to look at his friend, trying to figure out how to fix this. Then he spoke.

"Well Scott, it has been a year since you were bitten. I mean, everyone is shocked that you were able to keep it this long from her. I think its time that you sit your mom down and tell her the truth."

"Are you insane? If I tell my mom, she'll need to have 24 hour protection." Scott suddenly stopped talking, getting an idea, and then continued.

"Okay Stiles, I'll tell my mother about me being a werewolf and stuff when you tell your dad about you and Derek. I mean, it _has _been a year and I think that your father would like to know."

Stiles stopped mid stride, turned to look at his friend in complete udder shock.

"You did not just do that! You used my words against me! Plus, you know why I can't tell my dad. I can't just be like 'Oh hey dad, yeah, I had a great day, nothing too exciting happened, just the usual you know, school, drive through the woods, hot make-out session with Derek Hale. How was your day dad?' Yeah, that'll go great"

Scott smirked and placed an arm around Stiles' shoulder and continued their walk.

After a whole day talking about their situations, Scott and Stiles came to an agreement that their parents did have a right to know but how and when they would tell them is a different story.

The two boys hurried back to the Hale property to talk to their alpha and ask him what he thought they should do.

"Derek," Stiles started since he was the alpha's mate, "Scott and I have been talking all day, and it has been a year since everything happened, and well you see, we were thinking that maybe it would be possible for us, Scott and I, to umm… well…." Stiles was interrupted by Derek.

"Stiles! Just tell me" Derek snapped but suddenly felt bad at yelling at his mate.

Stiles continued. "Well, we were thinking that we should umm… tell our parents… _everything_." Stiles quickly blurted out, squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands in front of him in defense mode waiting for Derek to hit him upside the head.

The two werewolves started at the other teen.

"Um, Stiles, what on earth are you doing?" The alpha questioned.

Cautiously opening his eyes, Stiles looked around at the two and noticed he wasn't going to get hit. He opened his eyes fully and dropped his arms by his side. He looked towards the alpha.

"Scott knows what his mother will have to deal with if he tells her and I think it would be a great idea to have the Sheriff on our side." Derek responded.

The younger men looked at each other then back at Derek.

"We're not only talking about the whole werewolf thing…" Scott spoke up and trailed off.

"What else is there to…" Derek began to question but then realized what _everything _included. "No! We are not going to tell your dad about us. Do you realize what he could do? I know he's your dad and all Stiles but I was wanted for murder at one point, I don't think the Sheriff, _Sheriff_, of all people would like that his son is going out with a person who _was _wanted for murder. It's out of the question."

"But Derek, like you said, if my dad did find out, about everything, he could be on our side and help us. We can finally tell him who actually did kill those people and you wouldn't be on his bad side."

"Stiles…"

"Derek…"

"Scott!"

The other two snapped their heads in Scott's direction. Scott took a few steps back and put his hands up in with the look of 'sorry' written on his face.

For what seemed like an eternity, there was an intense stare down between the two. They were having an unspoken conversation while Scott stood there uncomfortably. Then, the two broke it off and Derek started to talk.

"Fine" Derek sighed.

Stiles ran the short distance over to his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek whispering a 'thank you'

"So it's settled then. Tomorrow, we'll have your dad and my mom meet us at my place along with the rest of the pack and we'll tell them."

Stiles nodded. Derek hesitated but then at a snail's pace started to nod.

"Ok, well, I think you guys have to talk, so I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'll text the others about the plans." Scott looked to the others and ran outside.

"Thank you Derek, this means a lot to me that we're finally telling my dad." Stiles closed the short distance between them once more and was engulfed by Derek's warm embrace.

Derek just leaned down and placed a gently kiss on his mate's head. Shortly breaking the closeness, he led his mate upstairs where they spent the night in each other's arms.

There was a loud buzzing noise that instantly woke Derek up from his deep slumber. At first, he wondered where and what the sound was but then realized that it was Stiles' phone.

Not wanting to wake his slumbering mate, Derek reached over to grab the phone from the teen's pocket. He flipped open the phone and noticed a text from the one beta.

**Where are you? I can't do this without you!**

Reading this, Derek contemplated on whether to answer back or just ignore the text. Almost hitting the end button, Derek remembered what Stiles had told him last night. Sighing, Derek replied.

**Be right over**

"Stiles" Derek whispered. "Stiles, babe, you need to get up. Scott's waiting for us."

With sleep filled eyes, Stiles awoke and turned to face his werewolf. Then, like a ton of bricks of the realization of what today was, he jumped out of the bed and started to panic.

The werewolf darted towards his mate and enclosed him in his arms.

"Derek! I can't tell my dad that I'm not only gay but I'm going out with Derek Freaking Hale that just happens to be a werewolf!"

Derek took his hands and placed them on both side of Stiles' face, bringing his eyes to meet his.

"Stiles, I'm going to be there along with the rest of the pack. It'll be ok." With that, Stiles started to calm down.

Five minutes later, the mates made their way down the familiar path towards Scott's house. Getting out of the midnight black camero, Stiles looked to Derek and let out a sigh.

"Let's just get this over with. If I don't make it out alive, I love you Derek."

Derek walked over to his mate, gently kissed him, took Stiles' hand in his and walked to the door.

Just as Stiles was about to knock, Scott had already opened the door. He greeted them quickly and ushered them to where the rest of the pack, along with Stiles' father and Scott's mother, were seated.

"Stiles, what's this all ab-" The sheriff started to say but stopped when he saw Stiles enter with none other than Derek Hale…holding hands.

The rest of the pack, along with Melissa, looked at the two.

"Dad, I'm gay and Derek is my boyfriend." Stiles blurted out and squeezed the alpha's hand impossibly tighter.

The sheriff did not say a word just continued to look between his son, Derek and their intertwined hands. Melissa spoke up to break the awkward silence.

"Wow Stiles, where did you meet this handsome fellow? I might need to start taking advice from you"

The rest of the pack looked to Melissa and began laughing. Eventually Stiles' father joined and walked over to his son and hugged him.

"I don't care who you love just as long as you are happy." He then turned to Derek. "Derek, if you dare hurt Stiles, I'll…" He was cut off by Derek.

"Don't worry sir, I won't. Plus, these guys" Derek nods his head toward Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Allison and Scott, "They'll make sure that I get what I deserve if I even think about hurting Stiles."

The group chuckled lightly and Melissa, remember that Scott told her that he had something important to tell her but had to wait, turned to her son.

"Scott, is this what you have been keeping from me? Because if you're gay too that's fine. I'll love you no matter what."

Scott, as well as the rest of the pack turned their heads towards Ms. McCall. A slight red tint taking home on Scott's face.

"Mom, what? NO!"

"Oh, ok, but if you are, like I said, I love you no matter what."

"Mom, no, I am not gay. There's something…" Scott's mind was racing and contemplated a different story that he could tell his mom, but decided against it.

Walking closer to his mom and looking into her eyes, Scott started again with encouragement from his fellow pack mates.

"Mom, a year ago… well, you see… I was in the woods with Stiles and I was bitten…" Scott trailed off.

"Bitten?" Melissa questioned

"Yes. But it wasn't just any bite. It gave me a…a… infection of some sort…"

"Scott, just tell her, just like ripping off a band-aid." Lydia looked towards Scott. Scott nodded then continued.

"I'm a werewolf. Derek, well he's my alpha now, but he's not the one who bit me, it was his uncle. Derek killed his uncle and now I'm stuck like this because I didn't kill the one who bit me." Scott mumbled off as fast as he could, hoping that his mom and the Sheriff could understand.

Stiles' father and Melissa, mostly Melissa, stared blankly at Scott for what was just said.

"What?" was all Melissa could mutter out.

"Woods. Bitten. Werewolf. Derek, my alpha" Scott said

"What? So you're telling us that you were bitten by a...a... werewolf and now you are one because, Derek killed his uncle, the one who bit you, and now is the alpha, your alpha?" the owner of the voice was Stiles' father.

"So that's where Stiles' gets his 'smarts'" piped Derek. Stiles hit Derek playfully.

The Sheriff started to question Scott. "So, since you're a werewolf and Derek, my son's boyfriend, is the alpha, where do the rest of you fit into this equation?"

"I'll take this one" Derek said "You see sir, after Scott was bitten, which was in order for my uncle to gain more power, Jackson here took it upon himself to figure out why Scott suddenly got great at Lacrosse. He did his research, wanted to become one, which he did. Then, Lydia here, well when she went looking for Jackson at the formal, my uncle, Peter, attacked her on the field and therefore, also becoming a werewolf. Lastly, Danny, well I don't know how exactly that happened, but he's now part of my pack. As for your son, Stiles and Allison, they're not werewolves. They, however, are mates to Scott and I. So sooner or later, they too will become werewolves when we make the mate process complete." Derek finished waiting for the two parents to digest all the new information.

Melissa started to open her mouth but then shut it, not knowing how to react or say to this new information. Stiles' father just stared at his son. The two were snapped out of their train of thoughts by Stiles.

"Dad, Ms. McCall, we didn't tell you guys sooner because of the danger you guys can be in. By knowing, we will have to have you guys under 24 hours of protection. There are people out there, hunters to be exact, that are trying to kill us. They could have come after you guys just because you were our parents and have absolutely now knowledge of all of this." Stiles added.

Allison decided this was her turn to speak. "My family, for centuries, has been hunting werewolves. The night that Derek killed his uncle, I not only found out about Scott but a pact was made between Derek and my family. They will not intentionally try to harm one another, but if one of them were to step out of line, well, someone could be killed. Even with this pact, there are other hunters out there and they don't care if the werewolf is innocent, they will kill. They will do what ever it takes to take out the werewolf, even if that means they have to kidnap or kill their family."

The Sheriff and Melissa were trying to take all of this new information in. The pack just stood waiting for a response. Then, Melissa looked up from her hands that became oddly interesting only moments before.

Melissa spoke up, speaking directly at Scott. "So, um, you can like, you know… actually turn into a…" She trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

Scott, noticing this, picked up where she left off. "Yes, I can shift into a werewolf. It's only been a year but I have it somewhat under control."

The last part caused a chuckle from the rest of the pack. Scott just glared at them.

"As I was saying, I do have some control over it. If it wasn't for Derek, I don't know if I would have any control." Scott looked towards Derek who just gave him a nod. Melissa started again. What she said next not only surprised her, but the others as well.

"I want to see." She paused. "Scott, I want to see you turn into a…. werewolf."

Scott turned to Derek for his approval. With an unspoken conversation, Derek finally nodded, giving Scott the ok do show his mother.

Turning to face his mother again, he looked directly at her. "Mom, are you sure? It's not something you can easily forget. It took Allison a while to get use to _that _part of me."

"Yes Scott, I am positive. I want to know my son and who he is becoming. I can handle this." Scott listened closely to his mother's heart beat and there were not indications that she was lying. With this, he turned to Stiles' father, who acted as his father for so many years. He asked the same question.

"Scott, you're like a son to me. Just like your mother here, I want to know the other side of you."

Scott, also hearing the normal heart beat of Stiles' father, decided it was time for the two to finally see his other half. Taking a few steps back, he bowed his head to have control over his inner wolf.

First, his finger nails elongated into claws, next, his ears became pointed. This was the first thing that the two parents could notice. Scott was about to raise his head but suddenly stopped.

Seeing that his friend was hesitating, Stiles, in a whisper that only the pack mates could hear, started talking to Scott.

"Scott, it's ok, we're all here and we're not going to leave you. She's your mom, she will love you no matter what."

"But what if she takes one look at me and thinks that I'm a monster?"

"Scott, you heard her heart beat, she was being truthful. She wants to see the other part of you that you have become. It'll be fine. We're all here. We're pack."

Scott raised his head slightly to look towards Stiles. With one more encouraging smile from his best friend, Scott took a deep breath and lifted his head the whole way for his mother and Stiles' father to look.

Melissa was shocked at first. She was inspecting her son with great curiosity. Millions of questions were running through her mind but she pushed them to the back of her mind. She walked towards her son and embraced him.

"I love you Scott. Nothing will ever change that fact. Plus, I love your eyes, they're handsome on you."

Scott pulled back and looked at his mother, his cheeks turning a slight pink in color. "Love you too mom"

The Sheriff got off of his chair and walked over to the others, clapping Scott on the shoulder and looking at his son who had Derek's arms wrapped around his waist.

"You two never cease to amaze me. Who would have Scott to become a werewolf and Stiles actually find someone who can put up with his never ending rants about anything and everything?" The group chuckled except Stiles, who was now being hugged by his father.

The rest of the day was spent at the pack's house with the two parents. The Sheriff and Derek were out back cooking steak on the grill, Melissa, Allison and Lydia were having girl bonding time and Danny and Jackson were wrestling near the edge of the clearing. Scott and Stiles, however, were on the porch watching the others having fun and talking.

"Well Scotty, we did it. Your mom still loves you and my dad took the whole I'm-gay-and-dating-the-big-scary-alpha-Derek-Freaking-Hale better than I would have ever imagined."

"Yeah, I'm glad that my mom knows. So, when are you going to tell your dad and Derek that you're pregnant?" Scott smirked.

"I-"Stiles started to say but was cut off by Stiles' father yelling.

"Derek? Guys come quick Derek just fainted!"

"I'll grab some water!" Melissa called out the door.

"I'll grab the camera!" shouted Allison.

Stiles turned to Scott in a state of shock.

"Ooops, I forgot that he can hear us." Scott chuckled and hurriedly ran down the steps to the others.

"Thanks a lot Scott!" Stiles yelled at his best friend.


End file.
